Non-volatile memory is a type of memory capable of storing data without the need of external power supply. Thus, the non-volatile memory particularly is suitable for use in portable devices due to the power saving feature.
Basically, the non-volatile memory is categorized to have three operations: read, write and erase operations; wherein the write operation is the so-called program operation. Generally, the voltages required by the non-volatile memory for the performing of the read, write and erase operations are different. In particular, the programming voltage must be very accurate due to the higher demand of the accuracy of the voltage level of the programming voltage while the non-volatile memory is performing the program operation.